Brushes are used in cosmetics for applying cosmetic products and have various shapes and sizes. As cosmetic brushes are being applied to a user's skin, it is important to take care of the brushes and adequately clean the brushes. Dirty brushes may cause skin irritation or infection and may carry impurities to and from a user's face and the cosmetic product. Proper cleaning of the brush and brush head also helps to keep the structure and integrity of the brush and brush head intact. Improper cleaning, or no cleaning, of the brush and brush head can cause damage to the brush and bristles.